


A growing flame

by Mkzbrown



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkzbrown/pseuds/Mkzbrown
Summary: Alternate scene where Meng Yao visits the Jin Clan to send a message from the Nie Clan, but isn't welcomed nicely. He runs to the one person he knows he can open up to. Lan Xichen.Lan xichen is pleased to see him but cant let him go just yet.





	A growing flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work I would really appreciate feedback. Love you all and I hope this makes you warm and fuzzy like it did me when writing it.

Lan Xichen was always a quiet man, his ever passive smile welcoming everyone to talk to him. His voice was calming and he never raised his voice, for that was rude and no one wanted the white hot wrath of one of the twin Jade’s of Gusu. Standing still he repeated to himself to remain calm. There was a fire in his stomach, growing larger and larger with every look he made to certain individuals in the lecture in front of him.  
He thought the Jiang Clan’s muttering and bickering would distract him more but the looks and smiles between the Jin Clan was kindling, lighting the fire brighter and stronger. The fever began to spread up into his throat, begging to escape. He could say something, break rules his uncle mentioned even now in front of him . He wouldn’t care. They had done things far worse to others. He would take the punishment if it meant something would be done about it.

“We shall take a break and resume in five minutes, do not wander far.”

Lan Xichen barely heard his uncle pause the lecture, the movement of everyone in front was what shook him outside his head, his fire retracting down his throat but staying just as strong. He watched as everyone bar his brother left to get some fresh air and he would’ve smiled if his mouth allowed it. He turned to bow at his uncle and left behind the remaining various clan members.  
Most moved out his way, those who didn’t hear his angry but soft footsteps bowed while apologising profusely. He ignored them, something he wasn’t happy about but his eyes were distracted, following the well dressed students in front of the group. He saw Childe Zixuan surrounded by the Jin clans members, talking quietly between each other. They were standing next to the small body of water in the centre of Cloud Recess. Lan Xichen didn’t pause in his steps as he walked over the bridge, heading towards his own place within the Recess. He had to pass the group, they all bowed in respect.

Lan Xichen, man of warmth and young master of the Lan Sect, barely thought the thought.

“Gah!”

He heard the exclamation behind him, but refrained from turning, in case his small smile could be seen. If he was to turn he would’ve seen the group of Langling Jin Students dispersing hurriedly. One of them unlucky to have a fish suddenly, almost magically, leap out of the water to slap them square in the face. The commotion was enough for him to leave them unnoticed, but he didn’t care who saw him as he hurried back to him.

***

Lan Xichen stepped inside his resting quarters, his stomach extinguishing all the anger he once had the moment he saw Meng Yao resting. His hair was loose, spread half over his small face, a small bit rising and falling with every slow breath the smaller took. Lan Xichen saw the various foods he had left hadn’t been touched - the drink sipped. His first genuine smile of the afternoon grew on his face. Meng Yao had come for his help, yet not accepted the basics. To be fair, Lan Xichen thought, Meng Yao was in a state when he had found him.

“Meng Yao?” Lan Xichen wasn’t sure the other heard him.

He had walked through the many halls of Cloud Recess to see a crouching figure hide further in the darkness of the night. He was sure the other had left to return to the Nie Sect and update Nie Mingjue on his brothers learnings. So seeing him hide behind a pillar was a peculiar sight. A few moments passed him waiting before Meng Yao Slipped back into view, looking down ashamed at himself.

Meng Yao begins to ramble as he bows in front of Lan Xichen, refuses to meet the others eye.

“Zewu-Jun my apologies for wandering around so late. I should head back to the Unclean Realm at once my tardiness-”

Lan Xichen holds the others arm, not requiring this amount of decency from Meng yao. The other stiffened in response, the frail bones of his shuddering at the sudden warm hands of support. 

“Meng Yao, it’s late you cannot leave Cloud Recess until the morning.” Lan Xichen waited for Meng Yao to look up.

He wasn't expecting to see the brown eyes of Meng Yao to be red and raw from tears shed. He wasn’t expecting the dry blood around his nose, ears and mouth. All wiped but Lan Xichen was close enough to see the remains. His mouth remained parted, shocked at the state of the man before him.

“Meng Yao!” He half-whispered, half gasped as he put his other hand on Meng Yao. 

“What happened?”

Meng Yao looked tired, he sunk into Lan Xichens touch. He had travelled the past day and night. His legs were tired and his eyes were heavy.

“I went to deliver a message to the Jin Sect, back at Carp Tower. I met some who knew of my mother's reputation,” He assumed Lan Xichen knew as well. He would never be able to able why it was easy to talk to this man.

“I fell. Running away from a group. They caught up and well...” Meng Yao met Lan Xichen eyes for the first time. He didn’t need to finish. Lan Xichen could unfortunately figure out what had happened. 

“Come with me, please.”

“Zewu-Jun?”

Lan Xichen blinked back into the present, the now wakened Meng Yao looking up between his eyelashes at the man standing in front of him. He had been washed by Lan Xichen himself, the embarrassed cries of Meng Yao ignored by the other as he gently went around Meng Yaos wounds he had hid under his robes and cleaned the blood off his face. Meng Yao and Lan Xichen had stayed up most of the night, Lan Xichen had watched the beautiful features of the other slacken as he had closed his eyes and fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. He had smiled at the sight but that was when the stir of fire igniting in his stomach had fractured his peaceful exterior. Who would hurt Meng Yao? After everything he’s done?

“Meng Yao, you’re awake. Here, drink.” 

Meng Yao took the small cup of water and drank quickly. He bowed his head in thanks and stuttered over his next words.

“Forgive me for my horrible intrusion last night. And this morning… I shouldn't have troubled you. You're clan Leader, a lot is on you and i’ve been selfish and asked for your attention. Selfish! I shall take any punishment you seem necessary-” Meng stopped, a sudden pull making him move into Lan Xichen.

Lan Xichen hugged Meng Yao tight, strong arms holding him close. He head sat a top Meng Yaos and he leaned into lightly kiss the top of his head. Meng Yao was glad his face was hidden as his cheeks flushed red but Lan Xichen saw the red creep up his ears.

“You haven’t bothered me. I don’t think you could ever do that Meng Yao. You’re free to stay as long as you like, in fact. Stay. I ask you now. Stay and i’ll teach you so you explain to Nie Mingjue why you haven’t returned as quick as you foretold. If I write a letter he won't argue.”

Lan Xichen hadn’t planned this but was glad the truth of what he wanted was out. Meng Yao moved out the hug slightly, leaning back to see the others face. 

“If that’s the punishment Zewu-Jun wants. Then i can stay a few days longer.”


End file.
